1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a light source unit and a projector with the light source unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art solid-state light emitting source, such as an LED, specifically, a solid-state surface emitting source to emit light from a planer emitting region is used as a light source part. Further, Tsunemasa TAGUCHI, “Technology for Realizing High-brightness, High-efficiency, and Long Lifetime of White LED System”, Technical Information Institute Co., Ltd., Mar. 27, 2003, pp. 47–50 discloses enhancing luminous efficiency of the solid-state surface emitting source.